Lust Reaper
Lust Reaper (ラストリーパー Rasuto rīpā) is a succubus and the main villain of Lust Grimm. She returns in Lust Friend and Lust Memory, though with a reduced role in the former. Appearance Lust Reaper has pale skin, silver eyes, long silver hair, curly black horns and breasts that are large even by succubus standards. She wears a black hooded robe with purple trim (open in the front to expose her body), a skimpy black bikini, stockings and gold high-heeled shoes. Personality Lust Reaper is obsessed with the concepts of tragedy and bad endings. She believes that there is beauty in heroes struggling, but ultimately failing and giving in to lust. Although she admires the stories of humans, enough to try writing her own, she cannot conceive of giving her stories anything but bad endings. When the stories of the Brothers Grimm (which have happy endings) were well-received but hers were not, she could not accept this. History Background Lust Reaper admired the stories of humans and wanted to write her own. She therefore contacted the Brothers Grimm (hiding her true identity) with the intent of writing a story that would surpass theirs. However, she was obsessed with bad endings and her story was not recognised like those of the Grimms'. She wanted to express the beauty of bad endings to the world and therefore decided to rewrite one of the Grimms' stories. Lust Memory Note: the following is based on information from an untranslated game and is subject to change. Lust Reaper has Chloe, a human woman, pulled into a world filled with succubi. Her intention is to make Chloe fall for the pleasures of succubi and then to transform her into one. Chloe tries to escape the world. She eventually reaches Lust Reaper, who says that it's time for her to become a succubus and then attacks. If she is defeated by Chloe, Lust Reaper says that this isn't interesting and the future of this timeline will change. She bids goodbye to Chloe, though mentions that the human would become her right hand succubus in a different timeline. If she defeats Chloe twice, she makes the human give in to pleasure. She notices that she still has a desire to return to the human world, so she removes this by erasing her memories of being human. She decides to make her the eldest of three sisters and to give her a name, but the scene ends before she can say this name. Lust Grimm Lust Reaper narrates part of the prologue. She reads the beginning of the story of "Little Red Riding Hood" and considers it boring and not tragic enough. The camera pans over succubi invading the world while she expresses her desire to write her own tale, one completely devoid of hope. She addresses Rotkappchen, claiming that this is what she wants as well and that she should look forward to it. Lust Reaper first appears in person in the House in the Forest, after Magrut has defeated Rotkappchen for the second time. She expresses disappointment at the outcome and banishes Rotkappchen, but lets her say some final words first. Rotkappchen asks Magrut not to forget her, and this annoys Lust Reaper further. Finally, Lust Reaper tells Magrut to spend the rest of his life wandering this world, as reward for defeating Rotkäppchen. Lust Reaper waits for Magrut at the depths of Grimmspace. Once he arrives, she reveals her true identity. Congratulating Magrut on being an ideal hero, she challenges him with the intent of making him lose and thus creating a bad ending. Rotkäppchen, despite not being able to appear personally, gives Magrut her power while weakening Lust Reaper, allowing Magrut to prevail. Lust Reaper relents and decides to release all those trapped in the book. It is possible to fight Lust Reaper again by returning to the place where she was previously fought. Upon defeating her once more, you can read a piece of paper with the message: I will never return here. Perhaps someday, I will write a story filled with hope..., explicitly stating that she has left the storybook for parts unknown. An additional cutscene is available if the player completes the Sonne Labyrinth, a bonus dungeon. Here, Lust Reaper is not shown or named, though her words make her identity obvious. She talks about how she doesn't understand love and wonder if it caused her defeat. She decides that she needs to rethink humanity. She tells someone else that they are no longer needed and that they can live as they want. Lust Friend Gallery Lust Reaper cut-in.png|Lust Grimm cut-in Lust Reaper LF cut-in.png|Lust Friend cut-in Trivia * The battle with Lust Reaper begins with the words "Grand Battle" appearing on the screen, instead of the usual "Boss Battle". This trait is shared with Rotkäppchen. Category:Characters Category:Succubi Category:Lust Grimm characters Category:Lust Friend characters Category:Lust Memory characters